The present invention relates to the simulation of water pollution in a watershed from water pollution sources. The present invention also relates to the simulation of pollution minimization techniques and of the effect of such techniques on reducing pollution in a simulated watershed.
Water pollution sources in a watershed generate varied water pollutants. Water pollutants are generally classified as point source or non-point source pollutants. Point source pollutants are pollutants that are transported directly into a body of water, for example a pollutant transported through a pipe. Nonpoint source pollutants are pollutants transported by water running off land and into a body of water.
Pollution minimization techniques, or best management practices, are employed to keep pollutants from reaching a body of water. Best management practices include such techniques as grass strips to catch loose soil, manure containment structures to keep manure from washing into bodies of water, fences to limit the range of cattle, and berm and terraces to catch loose top soil from a plowed field.
Water pollution models are useful to demonstrate graphically water pollution, either as a simulation of pollution arising from actual or potential environmental conditions, or as a teaching tool to create awareness and understanding of water pollutant sources, water pollutants, and water pollution prevention techniques. Prior water pollution models have not been effective in graphically showing how water pollution begins in a watershed from water pollutants or in graphically illustrating pollution prevention techniques. In addition, prior water pollution models have been cumbersome and unwieldy and not portable.